BITCH
by Good old days
Summary: She was a cunt with a nice smile. Aka In which a colorfully wicked girl moves to forks. sex, drugs, and sparkly vampires, give it a try you'll love it!
1. Chapter 1

Mary Sue Pov

A moan surpassed my lips as I humped the face of a Curly haired boy. he was greedily eating my pussy while his long fingers forced their way inside of me.

My stomach clenched as I felt a climax coming.

"Fuck" I whispered "a little more baby" I gasp as said boy flipped me on my back to get a better angle.

Wrapping my legs around his head I arch my back as my climax finally hits me.  
There was silence for awhile before a cough designated from me.

"So I think I'm goin' to go" I say pulling my pants up.

"B-but you said this time you'd give me-

"Maybe next time" I interrupt knowing I would never reciprocate anything back to him.

Heading out of the janitors closet I head to 6th period ignoring the waves of enthusiasm from my peers.

Honestly fuck all of those cunts that wait around for a popular to look their way . If it didn't happen it never will.

Getting to 6th period I open my book to whatever page and plug my earphone in.

Nodding off a little I think about what I'm going to wear for the party.

A tapping on my desk raises my attention as I take the earplugs out of my ears.  
"Yes" I quirk one eyebrow at the teacher who frown seemed to be drawn on her face.

"Is my class boring you Mary Sue" she questioned me rhetorically but I would answer I always do.

"Yes" I voiced out loud "in fact it does" sitting up straight I look in the face.

"Do you have any other question or would you like me to leave your class" I smile her way awaiting her answer.

She glance at the classroom of kids that all seemed to have smiles on their faces. Her cheeks turned red in before she could utter any words I beat her to it.

"You know what I'll make the choice for you" I told her walking out of the class ignoring the yells of me to get back there this instance.  
"Fucking tard" I whispered heading to the spot where all the loners who smoke to distract themselves from their horrible, sad lives of breakups and parents "just not getting it" go.

"What's up, bro" I come up on a tall kid who you would think was a grown man if it wasn't for his baby face.

"whats up sis" he grinned my way idiotically. i smile at this and gave him a tight hug.

"nothing much" I wink his way "but i got the Noo-Noo for you and your girl". his eyes lightened up. he gave me another hug as we switch off the money for the drugs.

I'd started this job when I was thirteen of course it started off with small things like getting the boys that liked Me to go pick up the drugs then I'd get other boys to distribute them.

before i knew it selling Drugs seemed like the only thing i knew how to do good.

My mom didn't really know about My job but she was suspicious of Me due to us always having money when rent came.

I was used to this, it was my life, and i wouldn't change it for shit.

After school a couple of the kids i hung out with decided to do some pre drinking before the party. messaging my mom i tell her i would be late today.

'not pass 12pm'

i scoff at the reply she knew damn well i wasn't going-to listen to her so i never got why she even tried to give me any type of rules and regulations.

**_Diamonds on fleek_**  
**_Bitch, I ain't talking about the heat, oh_**  
**_Put it on, streets_**  
**_We straight out the streets_**  
**_We straight out the streets_**

I screamed as the giant by the name of Ronnie lifted me on his shoulders. we were all high as fuck as the rap music plastered throughout the abandoned house. i screamed once again as Ronnie slipped having both of us fall on the dusty carpet. i rubbed my head sorely at the impact but laughed nonetheless.

the house was packed with students from all types of school we all danced and grind on-top of each-other, not giving a fuck who it was just having fun.

so that gave me the chance to walk outside without being noticed. walking at least a block away from the house that was now more then a distance away .

Turning i come face to face with a smirking latino man although the weather was rough with wind the man still had a sag to his pants.I looked in the eyes of her customer "do you have the money" I announced ready to get more drunk off my ass then I already was.

he smiled wickedly at me as his long thick brown hair blew in the wind.

"Always snowflake"

He smiled at me

My lips downturned, a habit I tended to do a lot. i also hated when people called me snowflake. I get I was a white girl (half latina) in the hoods but did everyone that didn't know me have to give me the name of snowflakes. I quickly made the exchange ignoring his comment. Walking past him I exchanged the money for the drugs.

till his hand stopped me in my tracks.

I growled at this, physical contact was something people didn't do with my unless asked. taking action I threw a fist to his Adam's apple.

He grunted slowly as he quickly held his hand to his throat. turning back around I try to depart but was quickly apprehended by his men.

"The fuck"

I quickly yelled as one man tackled me grabbing me by my hair the others grabbed me by my legs "you fucking bitches, your gonna regret this shit".

I glared as the latino man came up and grabbed me by my cheeks painfully.

I was not scared, I was angry.

Looking into the piercing Brown eyes of My customer I glared.

"Motherfucka ya' gonna wish you didn't cross me".

Getting home I softly opens the door making sure not to wake My mother. the thugs had not only robbed Me of My drugs but snatched My nikes and jacket too.

"Where have you been"? a soft tired voiced questioned.

I turned looking at My mom who had been waiting up for her child since 12 hit.

"What happened to you" My ma quickly got up worry in her eyes as she analyzed my body that happened to be missing not only shoes but a jacket.

She goes toward me I grimaced at her advances.

"I'm okay" I harshly say trying to get her to lay off me.

" Nina, you don't have any shoes on" My mom screamed with panic.I sneered as i side stepped her. my head hurt like hell.

"damn can I jus' get some peace" My voice cracked from the scream I let out.

I Rush to my room trying to ignore the hurt my mother probably felt towards me I quickly slammed it making sure to lock it.

Slamming Myself to the bed I let out a loud scream into My pillow.

"Stupid motherfuckers gonna really rob me"

a soft knock distracted me from my rant. I groaned a little not in the mood to deal with anyone.

"go away" i yelled not in the mood to talk. the knock continued i tsked getting up roughly opening my door.

I come face to face with my Little sister Anne her innocent chestnut eyes looked at me. staring i look at her dyed blue hair that clashed with her powdered cocoa skin.

"that's new" i whisper a bit shocked that my sisters original deep brown curly hair seemed to be straightened and dyed blue.

we had different dads my mom didn't discriminate when it came to shitty men. My sister was a freshman yet she still somehow ended up in 10th grade Ap classes. I groan as I head back to bed she came in and softly shut the door, deciding to lay next to me.

"what happened" her eyes stared at me blankly she had autism and wasn't good at expressing herself, she never sat with me or even remotely tried to hang out with me or my friend claiming they were too loud and reeked of superiority. yet she always was all over me when it came to it just being us.

" the drugs are gone" I whisper to her "I got robbed".

I look at her not expecting a reaction "oh" she tells me staring at the ceiling fan. "i'll just make some more".

My sister was a prodigy when it came to science and she was also a herbalist at heart. she knew how to construct anything from scratch. which was why i stopped dealing with the king pens of Newyork when i was 14.

"no" I tell her "it's not that simple.

she looked at me slightly "are you going to hurt someone"

i smile her way " i always do."

i rub her hair till she slowly slips into a slumber while i stare toward the window thinking about all the people who got me fucked up.

Hey guys hope y'all like it!


	2. SheHadItComing

* * *

Mary sue silently cursed as she got ready for for a dramatic look she decided to put her wig that was a mix of light sea green and baby purple, and pinks on putting two pigtails in her hair she smiled, then frowned she made a wrinkled facial expression and laughed.

"god your fucking ugly" she spoke to the mirror as if it was an old friend. putting pink eyeshadow on she decided to overdo it like always by putting pink highlight not only on her cheeks but on her nose as well. the pink matched her already plumped pink lips.

by the time she was done even her eyelids were pink.

"much better" she muttered heading downstairs.

Getting to the kitchen she quickly grabbed a granola bar ignoring her mother's stare as well as the beacon and eggs on the table.

She glanced at her moms boyfriend who seemed to be unclenching and clenching his jaw as if trying to calm himself.

Her sister Anne was obliviously separating the beacon and eggs that were touching. Mary sue knew that even if her sister separated them Anne still wouldn't be able to stomach eating them.

"Aren't you gonna say good morning to ya mama" his voice was deep filled with years of fighting in the army.

"Who gone make me" she answered tauntingly. He closed his eyes as if trying to calm himself.

"You gone learn some respect little girl" he quickly stood up. Advancing toward her.

She clenched the taser that was hidden in her jacket pocket waiting for him to make his move.

Her step father was an angry man filled with hate for the world and the government. He was abusive by nature but he never really tried to hit her before, just her mother .

"please baby just sit down and eat" her mother tired voice echoes out as she tried to grab his arm. he quickly snatched his arm away from her giving her a 'don't' look.

"I think I lost my appetite" he slowly leaves the room.

"Why do you do that" her mother stated glaring at her daughter who would be the spitting image of her had she not dyed her hair and wore crazy overzealous makeup.

Her sister Anne had already put her hands to her ears and closed her eyes she hated to hear them fight.

"The same reason WHY you stay with him" she told her mother emphasizing the why just because. "Maybe if you left him I would have a better attitude" the once natural brunette stated giving her mom a roll of her eyes.

Her mother looked down. she was a mentally weak women by heart she lived in a loving environment and although her parent were poor they loved.

When they died it took a toll on her she was thrashed into the real world at the age of 18 her parents didn't leave her anything but there love.

She wasn't ready for life. men after men tended to take advantage of her kindness and timid ness.

She couldn't handle a daughter that personality was just like her fathers.

Vicious

Mary-Sue scoffed at the woman and grabbed her sister to leave for school.

Mary Sue slightly glances at the sign that said Monticello high.

"Welcome to ghetto hell" she whispered passing the thots that shorts were so tiny you could see the bottom of their asses.

Her sister had quickly departed to her class to get there earlier just incase she bumps into anyone.

Mary sue passes the Latina group of girls who glared and rolled their eyes at her. Mary sue hated them bitches she never fit in with the latinas even though her mother was an obvious latina.

Mary Sue wasn't to them and never will be her european feature wouldn't let her be. after 6th grade she stopped giving a fuck about being a 'gringa' she knew she didn't fit in with anyone so she made herself known as just being herself. and it worked for her she found people that genuinely liked her for her and l although they were just as fucked up as her , they fit and slowly but surely the fake wanted to be in with them too.

Getting to first period she plugged her headphones in not trying to hear the jabbering of her drama teacher rants.

A tap on her shoulder interrupted the voice of evanescence in her ear.

Turning around she stared at the boy giving him a "wtf" type of look.

"Let's meet up later I need a dab".

A second passed before her lips separated giving him a toothy smile that showed her pierced dimples almost giving her the appearance of a child.

"Don't ever fuckin' touch me without my knowledge bruh" her new York accent thickened as her face turned back into her permanent scowl before she turned back a round flicking the dumbfounded boy off .

When lunch came around she looked for the girl that she's been waiting for since the morning.

It was there that she saw badly dyed blond hair on a yellow bone girl.

Said girls was laughing with her 'squad' as they spit joke at each other way.

She clenched her jaw before she walked towards the freckled face girl.

Before blondies friends had a chance to warn her Mary Sue had already slammed the girls face against the table effectively breaking her nose.

Swiftly she snatched the girls by her hair and out of her seat swinging her to the floor.

People stared too afraid to interfere.

When Mary Sue got a hold of you there was no letting go.

Like a pit bull Mary Sue yanked and abused the the girl who unsuccessfully tried to defend herself.

"Dumb bitch" she yelled as the girl held her face in her hands trying to cover herself from anymore hits.

Before Mary Sue could give her a final kick she was yanked by a teacher to whom she accidentally elbowed in the face.

Several other teachers came trying to contain her.

"Tell ya brother he a bitch, this was just a warning" she screamed as security finally came and threw her to the floor.

she knew the girl had no relations to what happened last night but her brother did , in fact he was the one that set the whole thing up

Although battered the freckled girl still shouted obscenities back to Mary Sue."bitch" this and "hoe" was thrown back and forth.

* * *

" " the principle disapprovingly stood across from the tiny women who was looking down at her lap.

"This is the third time in 5 months that Mary Sue has been in trouble due to violence" the principle coughed feeling remorse for the women who seemed to be holding back tears.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to expel her" the brunette women finally looked up at the man shock in her eyes.

"Please could you give Mary Sue one more chance" the women begged "I know I've said this before but Mary Sue won't do this again she just has anger issues".

"Man fuck this" Mary Sues voice came out irked that she had to see her mom begging to this old fart who couldn't stop staring at her moms tits.

"That bitch had it coming" she snarled at both of them "guilty by association".

The ride home was quiet she could see her mom gripping the wheel of the car. She rolled her eyes at the habit that her mom had when thinking.

Getting home Mary Sue tried to go straight to her room but was stopped by her mom standing in front of her.

"What the fuck" she whispered to herself.

"We're moving" her mom announced .

"Nah we not" Mary Sue told her confidence in her eyes. she had too much to handle in New York to just up and disappear, she wasn't a coward.

It was then that her mom snapped her eyes at her.

"Yes we are" her mom screamed " I spent years trying to get away from your Papa ".

Her mom paced back in fourth as she threw the coffee table over.

"Just to have my daughter turn out just like him" she was ranting as tears fail down her face but she didn't care as she wiped the snot from her nose.

"Your going to start behaving" her mom flipped out "and you will not speak to me any fucking way you want".

"I'm your mother I raised you and I obviously did a shit job because you turned out like trash" her mom voice seemed to be getting stronger the more she spoke.

Mary Sue heart was pounding at the proclamations her mom was throwing her way. She'd never witnessed this fragile women scream to such an extent she was frozen with fear for the first time since she was six.

"Now your sister and I are leaving with or without you " the short women calmed down "I want you to see how it feels to be left alone with nada". The women crumbled to her knees "I just wanted to give you a better life" she whispered more to herself.

A touch to her shoulder stopped the shuddering of her cries.

It was Mary Sue looking at her with guilt in her eye.

"I'm sorry" she finally let out " I don't know why I'm such a fuck up"

" but I will change".

Her mom was wide eyed at the party girl that was once her loving daughter.

Wrapping her arms around the older women Mary Sue hung her head low.

in all honesty Mary Sue knew she was a piece of shit but her mom finally snapping made her realize that she can't do the people that have done good by her wrong.

And if that meant being a little nicer to her mom then she would just have to do it.

"Fine let's move" she whispered in defeat.

**_Au: _****_Omg next chapter they are going to forks!_****_what do you guys think?_**

**_hope you guys like_**

**_Don't forget to read and review peeps 3_**


	3. fucking

_**Thick in thigh, thick in the waist**_  
_**Thick in the right motherfuckin' places**_  
_**Hits like Venus, Serena (Ayy)**_  
_**He wanna eat up the caesar (Ayy)**_  
_**Bonita, bonita, bonita (Ayy)**_  
_**Baby girl needed the wiener (Ayy)**_  
_**Dug in the guts and I skeet her (Ayy)**_  
_**Arena, arena, arena (Hey)**_  
_**I'm in the hall, Regina**_

The music blasted throughout the room so loud the neighbors could Sue ignored the loud bangs from her mom to "shut that shit up" she was dancing a little as she dug her fingers in her sisters scalp to massage the conditioner.  
it had been a week since they found themselves in the boring plain and woodsy forks. mary sue hated it the people seemed weird and always stared at her mainly because of her urban style and weird makeup. they stared at her sister the most though her sister never really noticed she was to busy counting her steps or trying to find a path to the "wolves" in the woods.

it was a weird habit her sister started to do after going to a native library in just passed it off as her finally cracking from there fucked up childhood.

the good things was she had found the club scene areas in seattle already so she knew she'd at least have good business.

the house mary sue helped her mom get was spacious for just the three of them. her mom had found a job as a nurse in a hospital.

her and her mother's relationship was still rocky but mary sue was trying to not act like a complete bitch and her mother was working on being more assertive.

to mary sues disdain they were going to school tomorrow after a week of avoiding it.

at the moment she was washing the temporary blue dye out of her sister hair when the doorbell rang . rinsing off annes hair properly, knowing anne would catch a fit if she had to wait with fizzy bubbles in her hair.  
"got it mom" she the door she came face to face with a brunette haired girl.

sizing her up marysue was not impressed the girl reeked of boredom and awkwardness and that was something marysue appalled.

"hi my father sent me he-" before the girls had a chance to finish her sentence marysue spoke the words "no" and slammed the door.

her mother who was in the front room next to her eyes widened at this as she smacked marysue on the back of the head."se bueno" she whispered before opening the door once again.

"hi" her mother spoke to the girl who was about to depart."i'm sorry for her".

the girl who was now perturbed spoke"it's okay...i guess" the brunette scratched the back of her neck awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"how can i help you mija" Mary-sues mother ruth-anne spoke smiling towards the girl."well my dad saw that you guys came in last week, he figured you guys had enough time to settle in before the neighbors bothered you guys " the both chuckled at this."i cooked this for you guys" she spoke, handing Ruth-Anne a pumpkin pie.

"awe thank you so much" she went to hug the girl who just awkwardly hugged her back. "why don't you and your papa come to eat dinner with us on friday" the girl contemplated it for a minute before nonetheless agreeing.

"my name is bella by the way" the petite girl spoke.

"my name is Ruth Anne but you can just call me Ruth" the hispanic beauty smiled "and the rude girl you saw before was my daughter marysue, i have another daughter named anne who you'll love" bella chuckled at this "it okay we all have our moments" Ruth wanted to warn the girl that it was not a "moment" her daughter had she was just like that but decided against it.

after departing ruth shut the door and went into the bathroom just as mary sue finished washing annes hair.

mary sues mother smiled at the two she loved that her children had a bond no one could break it made her less worried about how they would be when she left the world.

"that was bella" she spoke "her and her father will be coming for dinner friday so look your best" she made them aware marysue rolled her eyes.

"just don't get pregnant" she spoke. ruth glared at the girl and her ongoing joke about Ruth getting around."puta" she whispered walking away to start cooking. mary sue nodded already putting the finishing hair spray on Annes curly hair.

"there, you'll be popping for school tomorrow" mary sue spoke anne looked at her sister who she always admired.

"can we have the same hairstyle" she spoke marysue looked at her with confusion "hun i don't think so i'm not trying to appropriate on shit, plus i don't have a long curly wig" mary sue has always gotten shit for speaking the way she did, and dressing the way she does she didn't want to add hairstyles to the list. Anne looked down with a pout."it's not appropriating if your sister is black" sue looked at her about to burst out laughing.

"nope, it still is".

"how bout dis, we could both have like flowers or whateva in our hair" anne nodded now in a better mood.

after an hour or so of the mitchmatch duo playing around they had finally tired eachother out.

they were laying down together in anne room, ruth had decided to use the basement as her room it was spacious and had privacy from her days of anne begging her for an extra key Ruth had gave her it and made her promise not to give it to mom.

At the moment Anne was playing in mary sues shoulder length faded blue hair that was damaged from being tampered with for so long.

"i hope my teachers are nice" Anne spoke "if they aren't just tell me, sis will take care of it ".Anne snuggled into her sisters shoulder she loved to act like a kid with her sister it made her feel safe. she knew her sister was a loose cannon she got angry for little things and her personality wasn't the best but her sister was her sister and she wouldn't want any other one.

"do you think they'll like me" she questioned people were very loud and tended to break boundaries something she hated at her old was sure the only reason she didn't get bullied for her meekness and overall social awkwardness was because of her sister who had a reputation for fighting partying and more fighting.

"if they dont i'll break there fucking neck".

Anne giggled at this, yes it was wrong to laugh at her sister because she knew she was being serious but the thought of her sister running around breaking people's necks like they were chickens seemed to calm her.

"now go to fucking sleep" Mary Sues harsh word broke out. Anne smiled making sure her bonnet was on her head tightly.

"goodnight".

****enjoy ********I'm posting another chapter in like an hour****

****How do you feel about angry women?****


End file.
